Fight!
by telli21
Summary: The characters from Super Smash Bros are in the Pokemon universe! Mostly one shots looking at a certain character(s). Might put a few story lines.


Samus pumped her fist in the air. "Okay, now Duosion use psychic to control them." she said as she looked onto her shoulder. Sitting on it was a small red worm-like pokemon. "Now Wurmple use string shot to let me grapple!" Samus took her pokemon by the stomach and as the translucent white string shot out of Wurmple's mouth, Samus jumped off the platform and waited. The string wrapped right around the bar it was shot onto and Samus flipped over the bar to kick the goon. He fell over and grunted in defeat. A slow clap came from the corner of the room. It was Looker.

"Outstanding work today, Samus. You know the higher ups in the International Police for Teens believe that you are ready for a field mission." said the man in the brown trench coat.

"Oh my gosh, really Looker I can't believe it. I-I-I erh, I mean yes sir, what is my first assignment?" said Samus. Her emotions were all over the place. While she was only 18, Samus Aran was extremely mature but like all young woman her age she still had the excitement of a child.

"Your mission is to sneak into this building here and retrieve a suit known as the Metroid Armor, it is a power suit created by Team Flare but we do not know of its potential power." Looker said to Samus while pointing places and blueprints out on a small computer tablet. "I know this mission is not an easy one but I need to ask only 3 other things of you. Number 1; Do not put the suit on yourself or your pokemon. Number 2; Do not damage the suit. Number 3; Do not get caught while you are on this assignment. Now that you know the precautions that must be taken, do you accept this mission?" said Looker. He never took his eyes off Samus. This was his protege after all, he had to make sure that this assignment would help Samus understand her true potential.

"I accept." Samus said looking at her teacher straight in the eyes. Her green blue marbles gleamed with the light from the tablet shining on them. "Great, your mission is at 7 am sharp tomorrow morning."

Samus stared out the window of the jet with amazement. "_Wow I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life." _Samus thought to herself while she looked down on the landscape of the Kalos region. The jet hovered over one of the taller buildings in Lumiose City. Samus jumped down and snuck in through the top window of the building. She was wearing a red button up suit with red sunglasses. The standard Team Flare uniform. She had her hair up in pigtails that were dyed red with temporary hair dye.

By the time Samus got to the office areas she saw that it was packed with Team Flare grunts. "Okay, Quilava go use smokescreen." Samus whispered as she called out her pokemon.

After the smoke was released from the volcano pokemon's mouth, came multiple coughs from the grunts. "What was that!" one of the grunts shouted.

"Now Sandshrew use brick break on that wall." Samus commanded as she called back Quilava. Even though Samus was incognito she still used her pokemon to sneak in. The wall crumbled into little pieces. Samus walked through the hole and saw a red and orange suit. It was quite bulky and had a gun attached to the left arm. She quickly took out a pokeball, that was strictly used for items, and collected the suit into it. After this was done, Samus soon left the room. Grunts filed out of the building like crazy. 4 women and a fat man, all in weird costumes approached Samus.

"What have you got there grunt? What's your ID number?" the fat man said.

"I-eh-uh…" Samus stuttered uncontrollably. "Garchomp! Golem! Take these guys out!" she said as she threw the two pokeballs in the air. The two pokemon popped out and thrusted the foes out if the way. Samus recalled her two powerhouses and fled the building. She went to the roof where a jet would pick her up.

As soon as she got to the roof, she ran towards the middle. She attempted to get to the jet but a tall, red haired man stopped her.

"What are you doing grunt?" the man asked furiously. His hair was very… pointy. It stuck up in all directions. That included his beard. He was wearing a pinstriped suit with a red ascot underneath. He looked important, but not necessarily scary.

Samus took off her disguise and revealed her blue body suit. "I am a Junior International Police officer! Surrender!" she shouted, whipping out her badge and pokeball.

"HAHAHAHA!" cackled the man. "Do you even know who I am, child? I am Lysandre, leader of Team Flare. I assume you were the one who took my suit. I would like it back. If you just hand it over, you can go." he said, treating the 18 year old girl like a 3 year old.

"Clearly you don't know who I am and have underestimated me." Samus said with a devious smile. She threw a pokeball straight up in the air. The suit popped out and formed around Samus. She pointed the gun at Lysandre. "Like I said, surrender!" she shouted at the leader.

"We will meet again, Samus Aran." Lysandre said mysteriously as he jumped off the side of the building. Below was a mini jet of his own that he flew away in.

Samus got back into her own jet. Looker walked up to her. He looked livid.

"Samus, I told you not to put the suit on and not to get caught. You broke 2 of the 3 rules I gave you!" he screamed. Samus looked down from inside the suit. Looker couldn't tell but she was crying.

"Looker. I'm so sorry. Really I am. But I-I cant take the suit off, it wont let me." she said nervously. Looker backed away for a second, appalled at her response. What kind of suit was this? How come it wouldn't come off? Who was Lysandre and how did he know Samus?


End file.
